The Three Witches Chapter 1
by Haru Sora
Summary: Three teens fight out about their parents who they really are. Everything goes downhill when they are attacked.
1. Chapter 1

Brayden woke up with a stir and moved around in his bed. He looked over at his alarm clock it read 7:30 a.m he got out of bed and dressed in a haste. He kissed his parents good bye and set of to school in a happy mood because it was his 13th birthday. He met up with his three friends at the front door of the school. They greeted each other with course of happy birthday to each other for it was their birthday also. They don't know why or how but there birthdays all fall on the same day October 31st . And a day they will never forget. The day they find out they all are witches and wizards. Brayden the only boy in the group was 5.5 with bright read hair and weighed about 180 pounds. Next was Kaitlyn who was roughly 5.4 with red hair weighing about 160. The next was Shelby who was 5.4 with blonde and brown hair and 160 pounds. They were best friends and they did everything together. They were walking down the hall to there next class were they said their good byes and headed off in opposite directions. After a boring hour of their classes they met up at lunch and waited in line to get food. As they waited in line a bully came up and knocked Brayden down to the ground.

"Leave him alone." Kaitlyn yelled.

"What are going to do about it." said the bully.

Furious Brayden shot up of the ground and knocked the bully to the ground and they started to fight.

"Stop please." Kaitlyn screamed.

Then all of a sudden the bully froze Brayden was confused so he got up and looked around everyone was frozen but him and the girls. Freaked out he stepped back and looked at the girls confused.

"What did you do!" Brayden said!

"What do you mean what I do" yelled Kaitlyn

""Calm down." said Shelby (Rubbing her temples obviously trying to fight back a head ache.)

Brayden looked around confused and looked at the girls and said.

"I am going to have some fun."

He vanished into the cafeteria and came back with and empty food tray.

"What are you doing." Shelby hissed.

"Im going to have some fun!" Brayden said in a serious voice.

Shelby and Kaitlyn knew once Brayden used that voice you cant stop him from doing what he wants. Brayden was holding the empty tray hard . And with all his force he brought the tray down apon the bully's face. When he hit the bully the room became animated again and people turned around to stare at Brayden who was clutching the now bent food tray. The bully had no idea what had hit him but he got up and ran off. Laughing very hard Brayden turned around to say something but the girls were giving him the I am going to kill you look.

"Come on it was harmless fun!" said Brayden in a defensive voice.

"OK the hole cafeteria froze all but us and you wanted to have fun?" said Kaitlyn

"Ok I do have to say it was kind of weird that the place froze but I couldn't let him get away with what he has been doing if you let him get away with it he will keep doing it!" Brayden said

They were not going to here of it because after that Kaitlyn had called a meeting at her house after school. After two more agonizing hours of school they met up at the front of the school. And they started off towards Kaitlyns house. As they were walking they were discussing the event at lunch. Even though they new it was weird there was no away to explain it. They were about to cross the intersection when a loud honk sounded. They had crossed the street after they looked both ways they turned around seconds before the car ran the red light. Kaitlyn threw her hands up preparing to be hit by the car but the impact never came. Brayden looked up to see the car inches away from them frozen.

"What the hell!" Brayden exclaimed

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see the car frozen inches away from her. Looking stunned she nudged Shelby and motioned with her eyes to the frozen cars all the frozen cars!

"How?" said Shelby

"I don't know." said Kaitlyn

"You froze a car!" exclaimed Brayden

"I did not .. Or maybe I did" Kaitlyn said moments after her last comment.

"It all makes sense" said Brayden

"Ok so spill it." said Shelby.

"Um I don't think this is the best place lets get out of the way before it unfreezes" said Kaitlyn.

The trio ran across the street to the cross walk and turned around and stared at the vehicle.

"I want to see something Kaitlyn focus on the car and wave your hand like your shooing a fly." Brayden said

"Um ok" said Kaitlyn with a nervous voice.

Kaitlyn focused on the car and opened her eyes and waved her hand. The loud honk started up again like it was never interrupted. We all started in amazement as the car flew by were they had been standing a few seconds ago. Shelby and Brayden turned to look a Kaitlyn.

"Not now. We need to get to my house." said Kaitlyn

Brayden And Shelby both said okay and they all ran the rest of the way to Kaitlyns house. They stormed threw the front door of Kaitlyns house. Her grandmother greeted them with a smile and asked if we would like something to drink.

"No!" called Kaitlyn"(as we rushed to her bedroom)

Once inside her bedroom she turned around and locked the door and turned on some music. (My Immortal was playing by Evanescence)

"So Grams cant here us." explained Kaitlyn

Brayden picked up a pillow and chucked it a Kaitlyns head. She threw hands up in defense and the pillow froze in mid-air.

"Ok so here is my theory you freeze things when you are scared. You froze the hole cafeteria when that bully was about to hit me. You then also threw your hands up. Then the second time we were walking that car almost hit us and again you threw your hands up and froze it. Just as you did now with the pillow" Brayden said still looking at the frozen pillow.

Has Brayden finished he plopped down on Kaitlyns bed.

"Okay so I freeze stuff when I am scared. Wait, why didn't you two freeze?" asked Kaitlyn

"See I have a theory on that too" said Brayden

"Well your just full of answers today aren't you" replied Shelby

Ignoring Shelby's comment Brayden continued.

"Ok so you know how we are all adopted. And how all of are birthdays are on the same day and are birth times just moments apart. Kaitlyn being the oldest than Shelby and me. Well I think we are related brother and sister not only that but we all have powers you being witches and me being a wizard."

"Ok I see what you mean but there is one issue you two haven't shown any signs of power" said Kaitlyn

As soon as Kaitlyn said that a loud knock sounded on Kaitlyns door. Scared Shelby threw her hands in the air and the pillow blew into many pieces.

"What was that noise?" called Grams

From behind the door.

"Nothing! We are studying and Brayden dropped his book and it hit my night stand" said Kaitlyn

"Ok are sure your not thirsty?" Called Grams

"Were fine thanks" said Brayden

"We have a lot of work" added Shelby

"Okay guys have fun" Grams said

"I just blew up a pillow!" Shelby said with a squeak

"I can see that." said Brayden

"Me too do you now how long its going to take to clean this room up now?" Said Kaitlyn

"I will help were are the trash bags?" Said Brayden

"I just blew up a pillow and you are worried about cleaning up?" said Shelby with a shocked voice

"Um well yes. I cant let Grams see this I don't want to have to lie to her I hate it." said Kaitlyn

"Ok so I can blow up things and Kaitlyn can freeze things what can you do?" Said Shelby (directing the question towards Brayden)

"Um I don't know." replied Brayden

"I have my own theory." said Shelby

"Oh, now do you" Brayden said with a big grin on his face

"Shut up, anyways I think all of are powers are based in are hands. Kaitlyn freezes things when she throws he hand up. I can blow stuff up with my hands." said Shelby

"Ok good there is one thing wrong with your theory. I don't have any power"said Brayden

"Well see Kaitlyn was scared by the car and the bully. And I was startled by the knock on the door so are emotions are tied to our powers. I would have told you that if you had not of interrupted me!" said Shelby

"Ok so what now? said Kaitlyn

"We need to trigger Brayden's powers of course." said Shelby

"Well how are we going to do tha?"t Brayden asked

"Um I guess make you mad." said Shelby

"Why mad?" Brayden asked

"Well because are emotions are tied to our powers so lets piss him off" said Kaitlyn with a wide grin

"But how is the answer?" said Shelby

"I think I know." said Kaitlyn

"Don't even!" said Brayden in a growl

Just as soon as Brayden said that Kaitlyn started to call him all sorts of name's. After a few seconds Shelby caught on she joined in the course of name calling. Brayden yelled in anger to shut them up throwing his hands up at the same time and the lamp flew off the desk towards the wall. Kaitlyn surprised threw her hands up and froze the lamp from smashing against the wall.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Kaitlyn that is my favorite lamp!"

"I did not mean to you pissed me off!" said Brayden

"Well good that was the goal" said Shelby (while walking over to the lamp and grabbing it from mid-air and placing it on the desk.)

"Ok so I can move things with my hands." Brayden said

"Ok so what are we supposed to do with are powers?" Asked Shelby

"I don't know, I guess practice them." said Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn was interrupted by a scream coming from the kitchen. The Trio darted out the room to see a robber standing in the kitchen holding Grams at gun point.

"Don't move and I wont hurt her." said the robber

"What do you want?" Brayden said in a hurry

"What else your powers." said the robber

Stunned Brayden began to raise his hand to throw the robber against the wall with his new power but he stopped of fear he would hurt Grams. Instead he looked at the robber and spoke.

"What powers?" Brayden asked in a confused voice

"Don't play stupid I know you have them I have been watching you guys your hole life waiting for your to get your powers. See I have powers of my own I was the bully at the school. And the driver who almost hit you and the next thing I know you guys were on the sided walk again so witch one can freeze time?"

"Me." Brayden said

Shelby and Kaitlyn looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well I will take your powers now I don't want you go freezing things. That will ruin the fun." said the robber

He threw Grams to the ground and came running to me. I waved my hand like I was shooing a fly and the robber flew back and slammed against the wall. Grams got up and ran out of the room when the robber stood up and threw what looked like a ball of lighting at me (obviously mad I tricked him) Kaitlyn let out a shriek of terror and froze the ball and the robber. Me and Shelby turned around and looked at Kaitlyn, Shelby was the first to speak.

"Well its about time you froze him!"

"Well sorry I was to focused on Grams" replied Kaitlyn

"Well its better than never did you see him fly when I used my power that was cool" said Brayden "Anyways we have to find away to kill him." said Shelby

"What, wait you want to kill him?" said Kaitlyn

"No I want to keep him as a pet!" said Brayden in a sarcastic tone

"Well how do we kill him? Asked Shelby"

"Brayden I have a idea use your power to throw that ball back at him" said Kaitlyn

"Ok ill try" said Brayden in a shaky voice.

With a wave of his hand he sent the ball of lighting back at him. The ball struck the robber in the chest and he unfroze but no phased at all.

"Nice move but better luck next time." said the robber

"BLOW HIM UP YELLED!" KAITLYN

Shelby raised her hand and used both of her hands as if she had just flicked water off of them. A loud pitch scream came from the robber as the blast hit him back against the wall.

"That's it follow me!" Brayden yelled over the scream

They bolted out the back door and down to their cabin. They reached the cabin and it was locked with the keys up stairs not even saying anything Brayden used his power and forced the door open. They ran inside and locked the door from the inside. They heard the backdoor slam shut as the robber came out side.

"So what your brilliant plan?" asked Shelby

"Wait for him to open the door let him throw the ball of lighting at us that's when I want Kaitlyn to freeze him and the ball. Then on three I am going to move the ball back at him and I want you blow him up when the lighting ball strikes him. That may be enough power to kill him!"

Just as Brayden finished his sentence the robber blew the door open and just as Brayden had said he threw his ball of lighting at them (witch Brayden noticed it appeared to come from his hand) Kaitlyn froze the ball like she was told to.

"1...2.….3...NOW" said Brayden

With a wave from his hand the ball flew backwards and struck the robber in the chest at the same time Shelby tried to blow him up. When the ball and the blast hit him at the same time he staggered backwards and yelled.

"There will be more warlocks and demons who come after you!"

Just as he finished he burst into flames and disappeared. It was over, the three of them looked at each other.

"This is going to be fun. More of the, what did he say demons? said Shelby

"Were going to have to hone are powers and learn how to fight." said Kaitlyn

"Come on we have to go find Grams" said Brayden

They walked up to the house and saw Grams in the kitchen sitting in a chair.

"Its time to tell you guys everything." said Grams

Grams started her story of the truth they listened closely. But they all knew there life's would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"It happened just after you were born. Two strangers came to this house and asked if we would give you a home. After they handed you over demons appeared . They fought them off. I ran into the bathroom and hid. I was in there for a good two hours. You guys wouldn't stop crying. So I was forced to give you away I keep one witch you know Kaitlyn. Anyways I found a good home's for the other two. I didn't want you guys to find out about your powers. Because if you didn't know you had powers you guys were safe. But now that you know the demons won't stop. They want your powers and they won't stop until they get them" Grams explained.

They sat there and listened closely to Grams story not interrupting her story. They just nodded in the appropriate places. As her story came to a close they all stifled a yawn. With all the excite they lost track of time and they soon realized they were hungry. Grams got up and started to make dinner. Brayden looked down at his phone witch was vibrating loudly. He looked at his inbox and noticed he had five unread messages. The first one was from his adopted mom reading.

"Hey why won't you answer your phone? You need to call me it's really late. Call me love mom."

"Hey Shelby look at your phone were going to be in so much trouble with our parents." said Brayden

"Oh crap my mom is going to freak" Shelby pulled out her phone and started to type her mother back. Sorry mom we fell asleep we had a long day at school. Don't be mad can I just stay a Kaitlyn's house?"

"Wait does are parents know what we are?" asked Brayden

"No they don't said Grams. I told your real parents that I wouldn't tell anyone. For the fear that they would be exposed."

"Ok so did are real mom and dad have powers?" asked Shelby

"Yes they did. Your mom could freeze time and blow up things. And your dad could move stuff. They were amazing gifts that they used for good." said Grams

"Why did they have to give us up than if they had powers like us?" asked Shelby

"I really don't know why they gave you up. But they did tell me this. They said a very evil person was after your powers. So they took away your powers until your 13th birthdays. They knew if they did that the demons wouldn't be able to find you. The last thing that they said is the day you get your powers that you need to join hands and all your powers will come to you" said Grams

"Wait so all we have to do is join hands and all of our powers will come to us?" asked Shelby

"Well what do we have to lose." said Kaitlyn

They all got up and got in the order of their age. They stood there for a minute hesitant about what they were about to do. They thought if they did this, there would more demons coming for them. They made up their minds and they grabbed each other hands. In that instant their hole life's changed. They were surrounded by swirling lights. Power surged through them. Their hands started to glow a bright gold. They felt invincible. They released their hands and looked at each other. They knew for sure they were witches and knew it wasn't a bad thing. And for the first time in forever they were happy. They knew why there parents got rid of them it was to protect them.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Brayden

"We're going to kick some ass!" yelled Shelby

After they ate a meal cooked from Grams Shelby and Kaitlyn went back to Kaitlyn's room. They brought out a pillow and a cover for Brayden so he could sleep on the couch. They thought it would be a bad idea to be apart. Brayden laid there going over today's events. He looked up at the clock it was midnight he rolled over on the couch to get comfortable. That is when the dreams started. Brayden was running towards two figures in the distant. He couldn't reach them and at the very end a figure in a dark clock blew them up. The next morning Brayden woke with sweat on his forehead. He never had experienced anything like that before. He looked around and saw where he was. All the memories came flooding black. He ran into the girls bedroom. They were still asleep. They were exhausted from yesterday's event. He saw what he need his phone on the other side of the room. He didn't want to wake Shelby and Kaitlyn up so he stuck out his hand and concentrated on the phone. The phone came flying towards him and he caught it. A wide grin spread across his face. He walked out of the room looking at his phone. It came to life and new messages popped up. He sat down on the couch and started to reply to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw fire and a demon appeared in the middle of the living room. Brayden stood up and cursed under his breath. He was about to let out a scream to wake up the others but he couldn't he just didn't know why. The demon let a chuckle escape. And then he spoke.

"Hello Brayden how are you?"

"What do you want?" stuttered Brayden

"What we all want power?"

"Well you can't have mine so why don't you just leave"

"I don't think that is going to possible. See I came here on the orders of the dark lord."

"Who is this dark lord asked Brayden"

"Well see I usually wouldn't be able to tell you but to see as you are going to die ill tell you. See the dark lord is a very powerful demon. See he rules us all and he wants your powers."

"Why would he want our powers?" Brayden thought aloud

"Well you see you three are the only ones who could beat him. So I am a hired asana to kill you and take your powers"

"Well I am sorry to say that you're not going to get them."

"O well I believe I will. See you think that you are bad just because you defeated a low level demon. Yes that was just a low level. That fool underestimated you. But I won't do the same."

(I need to figure out a way to wake the other two up. I don't think I could face this demon on my own thought Brayden)

"O well I think we can handle you."

Brayden threw his hands up but the demon didn't move."

"What…."

"See I told you I am not a low level demon your powers have no effect on me."

(There has got to be away to make a noise to get them up.)

"There is going to be no way for you to wake up your sisters. This is going to be your last thing you do."

"See now you underestimated me"

Brayden threw his hand up and the mirror flew and shattered against the wall.

"You will pay for that"

The demon threw the fire ball not electric at Brayden. Brayden dived to the floor the fire ball missing by inches. Shelby and Kaitlyn came rushing in. Kaitlyn threw her hands up to freeze the demon but nothing happened. The demon threw fire balls at the both of them and Kaitlyn tried to freeze them and nothing happened. The fire balls hit them and they flew out the window breaking the glass. Brayden got up and so mad he threw his hands up and the demon flew back.

"What I am a upper level demon your powers shouldn't affect me!"

"You pissed off the wrong witch"

With another wave from his hand the demon flew back and hit the wall. Brayden looked around and spotted a sword on the wall he threw his hand forward at the demon the sword flew off the wall. Before the sword hit the demon he vanished in flames. Brayden cursed loudly and ran out the back door to were his sisters were bleeding.

"No please wake up"

They were both unconscious bleeding on the grass. Tears began to roll down his checks.

"No please wake up you can't die"

Brayden got up from where he was and ran inside to the phone and called 911 the ambulance was on their way. Ten minutes later the ambulance showed up and took them away in critical condition. Brayden finally got to the hospital by cab (he couldn't find Grams). He sat there in the waiting room for hours at one point he dozed off and awoke to a kind voice.

"Hello said the voice wake up."

Brayden awoke with a stir and looked up to see who was talking to him. It was a doctor.

"Are you Brayden? Asked the doctor"

"Yes"

"Well I am the one who is looking after your sisters. They are in stable condition. They will be just fine that was a close call what exactly happened anyways?"

Brayden hadn't thought of what he was going to say. He wondered if he could tell the doctor the truth without being called crazy and being locked up.

"The reason I ask is because they have burn mark on their stomach and glass in their skin. And the weird part is they have different blood cells than us. They are healing much faster than a regular human. What are they or more like what are you?"

Brayden paused looking for a good answer.

"Ok look I just want to help I am not going to tell anyone what you are I just need to know so I can help them. They are going to needed blood but we can't give them any without proper blood. Considering they have different blood than any I have seen your their brother so you may have the same blood I can give them."

"I am nothing you have seen before. It is just easy to show you what I am than tell you. If I told you, you would not believe me."

The doctor was watching Brayden very carefully. And with a flick of his hand he made a chair move towards them. The doctor jumped back in amazement.

"See I am a witch. And so are my sisters I can move stuff Kaitlyn can freeze time and Shelby can blow things up"

The doctor just stared at Brayden for a while. Finally he spoke.

"Well I err see that. I will help them the best I can do. So what actually happened and how did you become witches?"

"I think we need to talk in private how about my sister's room"

"Ok follow me"

Brayden followed the doctor down long corridors Brayden glanced into most of the rooms. Finally after what seemed forever they reached their room. Brayden looked around they were all hooked up to monitors. The doctor was watching Brayden with curious eyes. So to freak the doctor out he stuck his hand out and two chairs slid across the room to them. The doctor jumped back in amazement again. Brayden sat down and so did the doctor. Brayden launched into his story or their story. After about an hour Brayden finished. The doctor looked stunned. This made Brayden fell a bit better seeing the fear in his eyes. Then finally the doctor spoke.

"Ok so a demon threw a fire ball at them and they flew through a window into the back yard"

"Yes"

"Um if you don't mind me asking what happened to the demon?"

"He fled see our powers are attached to our emotions so when he made me mad I was stronger than him"

"Ok well we can treat the burns easy enough we just need blood for them. And I am hoping you have the same blood. Do you mind if I test?"

"No issue"

Brayden stuck his hand out and the cart came rolling towards them. The doctor didn't look stunned anymore just amazed. So he got up and stuck a needle in Brayden arm. He felt a sting in his arm and he clenched his fist. When he did that the clock burst off the wall and out the opened window. The doctor jumped back in fear.

"Sorry didn't mean to do that"

The doctor slowly walked back over to Brayden with shaking hands. After that he left to go test the blood Brayden sat their looking at his sisters unconscious in the hospital beds. But the doctor came back in with a smile on his face.

"You have the same blood. With your permission. I would like to draw more blood and give them a transfusion."

"Its all good take as much as you want"

The doctor did just that he took what seemed like gallons of blood from Brayden. The doctor told him to not get up because he might faint from all the blood he just took. The doctors proceeded with the transfusion. After that the doctor came back in to fill out the charts. Brayden fell asleep on the couch. What seemed like early in the morning Brayden heard the doctor talking on the phone to someone?

"Ya they have powers"

Brayden could barely hear the other person.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya the one named Brayden told me and showed me."

"Ok well be there later to pick them up make sure they don't leave"

"Ok will do bye"

Great thought Brayden now they're going have to run.


	3. Chapter 3 Brayden's POV

As the doctor finished his conversation with a person I didn't know I decided its time to wake up. I stirred on the couch and stifled a fake yawn. The doctor turned around in shock and horror hoping I didn't hear his conversation on the phone. I put a fake smile on my face and asked a question.

"How are my sisters?"

"Good they should wake up anytime."

"How are you dealing with what I told you?"

"Fine, it's a lot to take in but I am dealing, I am glad you told me it made it easier to help your sisters."

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No of course not, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, but I have to warn you if you tell anyone I will kill you"

"I understand." the doctor gulped.

With that the doctor left the room in a rush. I turned toward the phone and picked it up off the receiver and hit the redial button. The phone rang three times before a female voice greeted

"Claremore Homicide Department how may I help you?"

With that I hung up the phone and ran over to my sister's bed and tried to shake them awake but they wouldn't. I looked over and saw that they had a I.V drip of a medicine.

"That's new" I thought

I examined the bag more closely and read the name of the medicine "Intravenous" and then under it read (A.K.A as I.V sedation) I cursed under my breath and pushed the nurse button on the side of Kaitlyn's bed and a Nursed rushed in and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"When were my sisters put on this medicine?"

"The doctor put them on it after you fell asleep he said they needed to rest. Why?"

"No reason just curious. Thank You that's all"

With that the nurse walked out of the room with curious eyes. I turned to the I.V drip and tried to open the door put it would only open with a password. The chances of getting a nurse to open it for me are very unlikely I thought. I could always force it open. I walked to the door and closed it and locked it. I walked back over to the box and focused on the lock and flicked my index finger and the door to the I.V drip opened. I looked at the buttons and found the button to decrease the dosage. I hit the button until the dosage was set to zero. And now all I could do was wait for the remaining medicine to pass through their system. I sat back down on the couch and started to think what I would do when they woke up. One explain what is happening and that we needed to get out of this place. I didn't get deep into thought when three soft rasps sounded on the door. I crossed the room in three long bounds.

"Who is it?"

"Doctor Martian"

I open the door and behind the doctor were three uniformed CPO's (Claremore Police Officers).

"What is this about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"We want to talk." said one of the officers.

"I'm good thanks"

I slammed the door and locked it and ran over to my were my sisters were still asleep.

"Come on wake up" I said as I slapped their faces.

"Brayden?" Shelby asked groggy.

"Ya it's me come on get up we are in deep trouble the CPD (Claremore Police Department) are here we need to get out of here but I can't get Kaitlyn to wake up"

"Why are the police here?"

"Long story, we have to get out of here!"

"Okay"

With that Shelby got out of bed and changed out of her hospital gown and into her regular clothes. (I told her the events that happened while she was unconscious).)

"How do you suppose we get Kaitlyn up?" asked Shelby

"Ummmm no clue we could always splash water on her."

"Good idea you do it"

"Okay…"

Shelby snickered because she knew what was going to happen next. Anyways I went over to the sink and got my hands wet and walked back over to Kaitlyn and flicked water on her. She shot out of bed and punched me in the face screaming.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA?"

"I was trying to wake you up" I said while getting off the ground and flexing my jaw.

"We have to get out of here." reminded Shelby

"What why?" asked Kaitlyn

"Long story short Brayden told the doctor who we are…."

Shelby was interrupted by Kaitlyn screaming.

"WHAT WHY?"

Well if you would listen to her she would tell you." I said

(Kaitlyn shot Brayden a death glare)

"It was the only way he could save our life so the doctor called the police and they are hear now to put us in a loony Ben." said Shelby

"O well" Kaitlyn Exclaimed

"So let's get the hell out of here before they break down the door" I said

"Sure sure let me dress first, okay?" said Kaitlyn.

"Were about to be put in a loony Ben and you want to change your clothes?" I asked

"Yes I do now go into the other room I am not changing in front of you!"

"Wouldn't want you to"

(Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at me)

I walked into the other room and closed the door. I walked over to the wall and put my ear against the wall trying to hear the conversation on the other side. I could barely make out but I was sure of one thing I heard.

"Don't let them out of this hospital shoot them if you have to"

I cursed under his breath and ran to the door and swung it open. When I entered the room I saw my sisters looking at me with shocked faces. My sisters quickly read my expression and they got serious.

"What is going on?" asked Shelby

"Nothing good as always I just heard that we are not to leave the hospital and if they have to shoot to kill"

"Damn what are we to do?" asked Kaitlyn

"Well I was hoping that you had a plan." I said

"Well you're in luck because I do" exclaimed Kaitlyn with a smirk on her face.

"As always" said Shelby

"Okay so here is what we do. They don't know that we are awake right? (I nodded my head in agreement) So Shelby and I get back in our beds and you get on the couch wait for them to come in and let them see that we are asleep and when they turn their backs on us I will freeze them!"

"Of course it is brilliant!" said Shelby.

"Of course it is it came from Kaitlyn" I said

"Well not to brag or anything but…."

Then three loud raps sounded on the door.

"Good don't get in bed" I hissed under my breath.

Kaitlyn and Shelby got back in their beds without a sound they got under the covers and closed their eyes. I sat down on the couch and with a flick of my hand the door unlocked and I called out.

"Come in!"

One by one they all filed in. In front were three police officers with guns drawn then the doctor and behind him was the doctor and behind him was a face that I didn't want to ever see again. I held my breath I knew who that was the demon from 3 days ago.

"What's with guns drawn?"

"It for their safety of course keep your hands were they can see them" said the demon

"I have no weapons on me"

"You know what I'm talking about. Slowly put your hands in the air and no one will get hurt."

"And I should trust seeing as how you have already tried to kill us already?"

"What are you talking about? He is the head doctor here." said Doctor Martian

"See that is where you are wrong remember the conversation we had and the bad man who put my sisters here well that would be him"

"What are you talking about he has been the doct"

Doctor Martian stopped talking I realized because he was frozen. I threw my hands forward and the demon (who didn't freeze because he is immune) staggered backwards a couple steps.

"You will have to do better than that witch."

Then Shelby tackled him to the floor to stop him from throwing a fire ball at me. Shelby was kicked back and she flew into the wall. I ran forward towards the demon to tackle him like Shelby did but when I made contact he grabbed me and we went up in flames. The next thing I know is I am not in the hospital anymore instead I am in a dark cave then I felt a blow to the head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Kaitlyn's POV

Chapter 4 (Kaitlyn's point of view)

I was talking to Brayden and Shelby when there were three loud raps on the door. Shelby and I got back into bed and laid still, waiting for the plan to fall into place. The last thing I saw was Brayden sit on the couch and unlocks the door with his power. I sat there listening to Brayden's even breaths then they started to talk when Brayden said the most horrifying thing ever.

"See that's where you're wrong that bad guy there is the person who put my sisters in the hospital"

I was stunned and I started to revise a new plan but I had to go over the facts. One my powers would not work on this demon. Two he is very powerful. Three I had to find some way to prevent the other people from getting hurt. I knew what I had to do I was going to sacrifice myself to save the people I love. That's the right thing to do right. Well whether it is or not I had to do something to save my brother and sister. It's my job I'm older that's the way it's supposed to be. It's now or never. I slowly rolled over in my bed and peeked out from under the covers and froze them. As I suspected the demon did not freeze. Then everything happened so fast I had not time to react. Brayden tried to throw the demon against the wall with his power but it barely fazed him. Then Shelby tackled him (if it even has a gender) to the ground and then she flew through the air and hit the wall. I ran over there to see if she was conscious or not. When I got over there she was barely conscious. I looked up with barely enough time to see Brayden disappear in bright red flames along with the demon. And just like that my younger brother was gone. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to protect both of them and I failed. But there was one thing I was positive of I will get him back even if it's the last thing I do. The people I froze became animated again and they looked around with shocked faces.

"GET OUT" I screamed fighting back tears.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened here? And how are you awake?" asked the doctor

"Well for one he trusted you and you betrayed him. (The doctor flinched at her words) Two your, what did you say, head doctor, took him god knows where and for all we know he is dead!"

"I didn't know this would happen."

"What did you think would happen? Did you think that everything was going to be okay? You knew about the things that were after us. You threw us to the sharks without even flinching. HE TRUSTED YOU! NOW GET OUT"

"Mam I need you to calm down and come with us" said one of the cops.

"I don't think so"

And with that I froze them and I turned to Shelby.

"Come on wake up!"

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yes it's me. Come on you need to get up. We have to get out of here."

"Where is Brayden?"

"The demon took him."

"What, we have to find him and help him!"

"I know but there is nothing that we can do here so we have to leave."

Shelby nodded and got up but staggered. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes just a little weak. I hit that wall pretty hard"

"Okay I will help you."

With that Shelby put arms around me. I had to freeze people on the way out who tried to stop us. We got out side and I guessed it was midday because the sun was at its highest point shining brightly. I flagged down the first cab I saw and I put Shelby in first then I got in. We rode in silence and before long the hospital diapered out of sight. We rode in silence every now and then I heard a quite sob escape Shelby's lips. We couldn't go back to my house that would be the first place the cops would look for us and I could only deal with one problem at a time. I didn't know how I was going to find Brayden but there has to be away. For god sakes I am a witch there has to be something I could do. Some point Shelby fell asleep. After a while of driving around the town the driver asked.

"Where to?"

I said the first address that popped into my head.

"1254 E Washington" (This is a fake address)

"Ok"

I don't know why that was the first address that popped into my head, it may be because it's Brayden's address. When we got there the driver said.

"And that will be 30.36"

Not even thinking on how I was going to pay him I said.

"Hold on my wallet is in the house"

With Shelby still asleep I walked up to the house and knocked. No answer his mom must be at work. I started to search for a hideaway key and found it under a plant. I unlocked the door and ran to his room and started to search for something. Then I found what I was looking for I found his wallet in his night stand. I said aloud.

"Thank god he didn't have it with him"

I opened the wallet (Now usually I wouldn't do this but I had no other choice) and in there was 2 20's and 3 10's. I took out the two 20's and shoved the wallet in my back pocket and ran out back to the cab where Shelby was leaning up against the cab waiting for me to return. I flipped the cab driver the money and said.

"Keep the change"

With Shelby in tow we went back into Brayden's house. After we were both in I locked the door. I then thought that wouldn't stop a demon from getting in. We went into Brayden's room and Shelby sat down on his bed and I sat down in a chair.

"How did you pay for that cab? You left your wallet at home."

"I used Brayden's wallet he left it in his night stand. Thank god he had money in it."

"So how are we going to get Brayden back?"

"No clue but there has to be some way."

"We are witches their as to be away. Wait since we are witches doesn't that mean we can cast spells?"

"I don't know and plus we don't know any spells"

"We could make one up"

"It could work"

I started to think of words that could work. After a while of exchanging ideas we came up with a spell.

"We may need to say this together to get it to work" I said

"Good idea on my count 1…2….3…"

And then we both said aloud.

"Keeper of what disappears, hear me now—open your ears, find for me what I know seek, by Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea"

After we finished saying the spell there was a loud shatter of glass. Shelby and I ran out into the front room to find a picture lying face down with glass everywhere. It was a photo of Brayden and underneath the photo was a piece of paper with one word written on it "Cave".

"It worked" exclaimed Shelby

"Ya but what cave? Do you know how many caves there are in the Continental U.S? And who says it is even in the U.S?"

"Well it's better than nothing. And that means he is not dead right. I mean if he was dead the spell wouldn't have worked right?"

"Ya least we know he is alive."

"Should we try again this time try to use the elements I know it sounds crazy but in all those shows they all have candles, water, earth and some type of air."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt"

So we found the candles, I got a bowl of water and Shelby went outside and got some dirt. We went back into Brayden's room I placed the candles around the bowl of water while Shelby made a circle of dirt around where I was putting the candles.

"What about air?" I asked

"I got that covered"

Shelby got up and went to the window and opened it.

"I guess that will work" I said

So Shelby and I sat down inside the circle that we made we interlocked hands and chanted.

"Keeper of what disappears, hear me now—open your ears, find for me what I know seek, by Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea"

We smelt something burning. Sure enough the piece of paper with the word cave was on fire. But the weird thing was it wasn't by the candles. It was on the desk where I left it. Shelby jumped up and started to smack the piece of paper and ashes went everywhere.

"Kaitlyn come look at this"

I got up and walked over to the desk and sure enough something was there. There on the desk was what we needed to find Brayden. On the desk it looked like someone took a knife and scratched in the words "The cave on the outskirts of Oklahoma"

And with that I knew where we had to go. I got my cell phone out of my pocked called the operator and said.

"Taxi Company please"

I was waiting patiently why I was on hold with the taxi company. After about 5 min they told me how much it would be and I told them to be at my house in 30 minutes. While I was on the phone Brayden's mom walked in. She was stunned to see us in the hosue.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were checking to see if Brayden was home from school yet" Shelby lied quickly

"O well he may have had something to make up"

"Ya maybe. Hey do you think you could give Shelby and me a ride home?"

"Sure"

We rode in silence the only sound in the car was coming from the radio was her music playing. We got to my house in about 10 minutes. I told Brayden's mom thank you and she drove off. I went into the house to get my wallet so we could pay for the cab. When we got back outside the cab was waiting there we got and we started the long journey.


End file.
